Access numbers are still utilized by a wide range of users to access content from over a network. For example, a user may utilize a laptop computer having a modem that is configured to achieve a dial-up connection with an Internet service provider, and thereby gain access to the Internet. Through use of the laptop computer, the user may gain access to the Internet from a wide variety of locations by achieving a communicative coupling with the Internet service provider. The user may also utilize a wide variety of other computing devices to access the Internet service provider, such as a desktop personal computers, a personal digital assistants, a wireless phone, and so on.
Because of the wide range of locations that may be utilized by the user, the Internet service provider may have a plurality of access numbers which are available for access by the user from differing locations. Additionally, because a large number of similar users may also desire access, the Internet service provider may include a plurality of access numbers for access at each of the differing locations. Accordingly, the Internet service provider may have a multitude of access numbers that may be utilized by the large number of users from the differing locations utilizing the wide variety of computing devices. However, the Internet service provider may not be able to determine relative quality of the access numbers because of the multitude of access numbers and the differing computing devices that may be utilized to access the access numbers from the wide variety of locations. Therefore, the Internet service provider may not be able to determine which access number should be utilized by a given user.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for determination of access number quality.